Herr de Libe
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Scipio and Hornet one shot
1. Chapter 1

Scipio had been in love with Hornet for a long time, but the only problem was, she was dating Prosper. Scipio sighed to himself as he watched Hornet and Prosper dance around in the rain. If he really loved her then he would have to let her go. P 

'Scipio, come and dance with us!' Hornet cried. Scipio stood up, placed his mask on his head and jumped onto the roof of the shed as if he was a cat. P 

'Does he always have to spoil the fun?' Hornet asked, returning her gaze to Prosper.

'No, because he just doesn't have a sense of humour.' Posper smiled and bent down and kissed Hornet. Hornet deepened the kiss before returning to the Stella soaking wet with Prosper.

Later that evening Hornet, Prosper, Bo, Mosca and Riccio were all sitting at the table eating cakes and drinking grape juice when suddenly a fighure in black dropped through the ceiling. Everyone screamed.

The figure turned around and everyone relaxed when they saw Scipios handsome features.

'Looks like the theif lord has returned.' Riccio smiled. Everyone laughed but Hornet. She was studying Scipio's features. She had never really noticed how handsome he really was/

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' Scipio mumbled and he threw himself into a red cinema chair and kicked off his shoes and layed his hair back.

'Hey Scip, are you OK?' Mosca asked. There was no answer. Everyone looked at their "leader". He looked as pale as death and he was shivering a bit.

'Hornet! Make him better!' Bo cried and Hornet ran straight up to her magical medicine cabinate and then ran over to him.

'Scip? Scip are you OK?' Hornet asked as she felt his forehead.

'Curse this damn rain.' Scipio coughed.

'Thief Lord, looks like you have to stay in bed for a bit.' Hornet smiled.

'I can't, how are all you guys gonna survive?!' Scipio cried.

'We'll manage Scip.' And Hornet gently pushed Scipio back down onto the seat and motioned for everyone to go away.

'Hey, Caterina?'

'Scip, you promised that you'd never say or tell anyone my real name!' Hornet hissed.

'Sorry, I was going to tell you that it's a lovely name.'

Hornet shifted around uncomfortably in her seat. 'Um, thankyou.'

'I really think you should call yourself that instead of Hornet.'

'You don't like ornet?'

'Of course I do! Look, I'm really tired can't I just sleep?'

'Sure, go ahead, just take this medicine.' Hornet sighed and poured the pink stolen liquid into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Scipio contacted his friend from a long time ago and he knew that she still had a big thing for him, he could tell but he just never said. She also believed that he was an orphan.

'_Hello?'_ came the sound of a girls voice.

'Hey Celia, it's me, Scipio.' Skipio smiled.

'_Skip, is that you? Oh it's so great to hear from you.'_

Scipio kind of felt bad that he was using her to get to Hornet.

'Lisen Celia, I have a confession. Rather 2 confessions. 1. I know you like me.' He heard Celia gulp. ' and 2. Well I like you back. I was just to afraid to tell you.'

'_Oh Skip, I thought I'd never hear you say that to me.'_ Celia's voice came.

'So do you wanna go out sometime and say, be my girlfriend.'

'_Of course Skip. You still are my little theif lord aren't you.'_ Scipio heard Celia chuckle.

'So do you wanna meet my friends sometime.'

'_Sure Skip, how about next week?_'

'Works for me.' Scipio smiled

'_Pick me up at 2:15?'_

'See you soon C.' then he put down the phone.

The next week, Scipio arrived at the Stella.

'Hey everyone.' He said cheerfully.

'Hey Skip.' Everyone replied.

At two o'clock, Scipio glanced at the clock on the wall.

'Skip, you seem to keep looking at the clock.' Hornet looked at him.

'Oh sorry, It's just that time is passing so slowly and I have to go and collect her.' He acted as if he had said it by mistake.

'HER!' everyone cried out.

'Damn it. Sorry guys, I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you guys, but Celia…'

'Who the heck is Celia?' Hornet put her hands on her hips.

'Well she's my girlfriend.' Scipio said quietly.

'GIRLFRIEND!' Everyone cried out and they all stared at him.

'What does she look like?' Riccio asked.

'Well, she's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I could have ever met. She has long golden locks, crystal blue eyes, a wonderful personality. I swear we are soul mates.' Scipio acted dreamily.'Well, I have to pick her up. I'll bring her here so you can meet her, because she's anxious to meet you guys. It was gonna be a surprise but oh well.' Scipio smiled, pulled on his mask and ran out.

'Who knew Skip could get a girl.' Riccio looked at Mosca.

'I knew he could, I mean he's the most handsomest out of all us boys. Always see the girls we pass looking at him and by the sound of Celia, he seems to have caught a good fish in the sea.' Mosca replied.

Scipio brought Celia into the Stella hotel.

'Is this where you guys live Skip honey?' Celia asked shocked.

'Well, it's the only nice place we could hide without being sent to an orphanage.' Skip smiled and he led her through the screen room.

'Wow, it's amazing here.'

Suddenly Riccio jumped out and stared at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him. Celia screamed.

'Forgive him C, he's just a hedgehog that has been anxious to meet you.' Scipio smiled and took her quivering hand.

'Ok'

The others came out and Celia beamed a them. She looked at each of them.

'Mosca.' Mosca presented himself and kissed her hand.

'Riccio at your service me beautiful lady.' Riccio bowed and Celia smiled.

'Prosper.' Prosper shook Celia's hand.

'I'm Bo!'

'And how old are you mister?' Celia smiled.

'6 and a quarter pretty lady.'

'That is so cute!' Celia squealed then she turned to face Hornet.

'Hornet.' Hornet stated without looking at Celia.

'That's a strange name.' Celia said.

'Well get used to it.' Hornet snapped. Celia snapped her gaze away from Hornet and her shoulders drooped.

'Sorry, I just wanted to say hello.' Celia made her way to the back of the room and sat down.

'Way to go Hornet!' Scipio hissed.

'Yeah, why'd you make her all upset, she was just trying to be civil.'

'She called my name strange!' Hornet stomped her foot.

'Well both your names are stupid and strange.' Scipio cried and the others looked at him.

'Skip!' she hissed.

'I think I should tell them the way. You deserve it.'

'Please Skip.'

'Why shouldn't I.'

'Skip she doesn't deserve you, she's using you.'

Oh yeah, and who does deserve me if she's not good enough.' Skip hissed as Hornet bit her lip.

'You?' he asked before turning on his heel. Hornet sighed.

'So what's your real name Hornet?' Riccio asked. Hornet ignored him and scrambled up the stairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hornet sneered at Riccio and turned on her heel and outside and into the streets. Suddenly something or someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alley way.

'Hello poppet.' someone hissed. Hornet scrunched her nose up as his breath smelt strongly of alohol. 'What is someone as beautiful as you running around in the streets.'

Hornet tried to pull her wrist away but his grip only tightened.

'So you must be only 15.'

Hornet glulped as the man pulled her further into the alleyway. All Hornet could do was scream for her saviour Scipio.

Scipio kissed Celia's cheek as he dropped her off just by her house.

'Goodbye.' she breathed. Scipio smiled, pulled his mask over his face and ran off. Ass soon as the door shut, he heard someone scream out his name.

'SCIPIO!' suddenly the scream stopped. He knew that voice, it was Hornet. He first ignored it, but soon a scream was heard.

'Jesus, does this girl never stop whining.' Scipio sighed and he made his way to the Stella.

'Hey Skip, have you seen Hornet caus she ran out crying.' Riccio asked. Scipio's face paled and he ran out.

'I'm coming Katerina, I'm coming. He rushed passed a black alley way and stopped when he heard a voice.

'Stop screaming poppet. No one can hear you. Shut up. I'm going to enjoy this and you are going to enjoy this.' he heard someone hiss. Then something sharp gleamed in the moonlight- it was a knife. A few clothes were scattered on the street and a faint sobbing was heard.

Scipio, not thinking twice, pulled on his mask and rushed down the dark alleyway to see Hornet with her eyes shut and a man hovering over her. Scipio kicked the man down and grabbed the mans knife that had fallen to the floor.

Scipio grabbed the man by the collar.

'You better leave this young girl alone or you will have to go through me.'

'Ah, the great Theif Lord. I've heard stories about you.' the man smirked and kicked Scipio in the stomach. Scipio groaned as he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile Hornet was pulling her clothes on. When she saw Scipio fall to the floor, she ran straight at the man.

'Leave him alone!' she cried as she jumped on his back and started to hit him. The man threw Hornet off his back and she hit the wall and became unconscious. Scipio, upon seeing this, roared in anger and kicked the man straight in the face and threw him into the dustbin, unconscious.

In one swift move, Scipio bent down and gracefully picked up Hornet.

'Don't worry Katerina, I'll take care of you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Scipio kicked the door to the Stella open and everyone stared as the great theif held the unconscious girl in his arms.  
'Skip! What happened'  
'She was attacked in the street and nearly raped.' Scipio replied as he walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.  
'I'm going to talk to her alone when she wakes up, alright.' Scipio said gently but sternly. Everyone nodded.  
'But I bugsy 2nd, caus I'm her boyfriend.' Prosper stated as he watched Scipio take Hornet up the stairs.  
'Do yo think she'll b alright Prop?' Bo asked.  
'Yeah, as long as Skip is looking after her she'll be alright Bo.' Prop answered.  
'Yeah, Skip is great at everything. Every girl in Venice wants him, wish I had his looks. Everyone gets turned off by my teeth.' Riccio sighed.

Scipio lay Hornet down on the bed. Hornet moaned.  
'Katerina? Are you alright?' he asked with worry in his eyes.  
'Did you get rid of him Skip?' Hornet moaned.  
'Yeah, he'll never hurt you again Hornet.' Skip sat beside her and stroked her hair back. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
'Kat'  
'Yeah'  
'I'm sorry I shouted at you.' Scipio smiled.  
'It's alright Skip.' Hornet smiled.  
'Anyway, Prosper wants to talk to you.' Scipio stood up.  
'But I wanna talk to you.' Hornet stood up.  
'But'  
Hornet ran to the door and locked it.  
'You aren't leaving until I have finished.' Hornet whispered. Scipio gulped.  
'Katerina, you aren't gonna do anything too drastic, are you?' Scipio asked. Hornet walked over and linked her arms around his neck.  
'Skip, will you call me Katerina now'  
'You sure'  
Hornet nodded her head. Then suddenly she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Scipio slowly closed his eyes and after about 2 minutes they pulled away for air.  
'I love you Skip'  
'I love you too Katerina. Now Prop wants to speak with you. But if we want this relationship to work out in secret, you can't tell anyone until we decide to break up with our current partners alright? I have to call you Hornet in front of the others alright'  
'Sure Scipio'  
Scipio smiled and kissed her again. 


End file.
